


Wherever the Road Takes Him

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Travelers [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Something draws Logan back to New Orleans, and he learns just what that is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Remy and Logan are a mixture of the movie and comic versions, since we couldn’t imagine the Cajun without his accent or eyes, but we got used to Hugh Jackman’s height and decided to keep it—it makes it so much easier for Logan to kiss Remy without having to look for a stepladder. ;)  
> Post X-Men Origins: Wolverine  
> Originally posted December 2009

Mile after mile of dull grey asphalt unspooled beneath the wheels of the bike, the painted lines faded to near invisibility in places, but visible or not, they still regulated the flow of traffic, much the way Logan’s past did even though he remembered nothing more than a few scattered images. His memory began in the midst of what looked a battleground, with a man who claimed to know him but who was completely unfamiliar to Logan.

Logan. That was the name that the other man had called him, the same name that appeared on the dog tags around his neck, but it rang no chords within him. Two years had passed since the day he awoke with the past a blank slate, and Logan had traveled almost constantly, seeking something, anything that would spark a memory.

Instead, he found himself growing increasingly withdrawn as time passed, eventually returning to North America and picking up the bike he now rode when he happened to see an advertisement as he passed through a town somewhere in the Midwest. He’d been planning to continue to the west coast, but he found himself veering south until he arrived in New Orleans.

Logan had never visited the city before, at least not that he remembered, but something about it called to him, and he relaxed slightly as he turned onto Bourbon Street and pulled up outside a bar. He hesitated for a moment before shrugging and parking the bike. Heading inside, he settled on a stool at the bar and ordered a whiskey.

Several hours and several more drinks later, a figure dropped onto the stool next to him. "You plannin’ on tryin’ to take me outta here like you did de las’ time?" a voice thick with the flavor of the bayou asked.

Logan looked up, eyebrows rising in enquiry. "Since I don’t remember that, probably not." He nodded to the bartender to bring them both drinks. "I never did catch your name."

"Aww, now you gone and hurt my feelin’s," the other man chuckled before signaling for a drink of his own. "Not rememberin’ what we shared together."

Logan blinked in surprise before giving the lean man a speculative look, brown eyes taking him in from head to toe. "I don’t remember my own name, so don’t take it too hard. But if it makes you feel better, I do remember you being there when I woke up."

The other man chuckled at that and inclined his glass in a toast. "Remy LeBeau, mon ami, and I’m inclined to be likin’ this meetin’ more than our last."

"Considering that all I remember of our last is a battlefield of some kind and a dead woman, it’s got nowhere to go but up," Logan replied wryly, returning the salute. He suddenly paused, the glass halfway to his lips, and frowned. "Cards. Something about you and cards?"

"Dat right," Remy nodded, "Remy do like de cards." He chuckled and downed his drink, then called for another for both of them. "Looks like you remember de best parts."

"Gumbo, if cards are your best parts, you need to work on yourself," Logan replied dryly, though with a spark of humor in his dark eyes.

"I meant de best parts of when we met before—dat you saw anyway," Remy chuckled.

"A card game was the best of our meeting?"

"Not quite a game, but Remy be good wit’ dem dat way too."

"Why do I think I’m missing a lot of this conversation?"

"And it be my fault that you’re slow?"

Logan’s eyebrows rose abruptly. "I obviously didn’t know you for very long."

"Now why you say dat?"

"I have a feeling you’re pretty unforgettable on longer acquaintance," he said wryly.

"Aww, you tryin’ to sweet talk me?"

Logan snorted. "I take it back; you have no self-image problems."

"An’ you do? You come in an’ take over de place wit’out even tryin’."

"I’m just sitting here having a drink," Logan protested.

"Take a look aroun’; ain’t no one in dis place not aware o’ you—though half of ‘em ain’t sure if dey want to fight you or get fucked by you."

Logan stared at Remy for a moment before his lips quirked in a half smile. "I’m picky about who I fuck."

"How ‘bout who fucks you?" Remy asked, sounding amused.

"Also picky," Logan replied, eyeing Remy with interest over his whiskey.

The younger man nodded at that as his lips quirked in a sensual smile. "Well den, here’s to bein’ picky." He toasted Logan again with his glass before draining his drink.

"I’ll drink to that," Logan said, toasting Remy with the glass before tossing back his drink, enjoying the burn of the whiskey sliding down his throat. "And to people worth picking," he added, signaling the bartender to bring them another round.

"Do dis stuff even affect you?" Remy asked, watching Logan swallow down his new drink.

Logan shrugged. "Not really. I get a bit of a buzz for a couple minutes, but that’s about it."

"Mus’ come in handy," Remy mused, peering at his own glass, then over at Logan again. "Sort o’ sad though."

"I recover from other things just as fast," Logan informed him with a smirk.

The Cajun’s eyebrows rose at that. "Well, dat ain’t so sad. Any reason we be sittin’ here when we could be testin’ dat recovery time?"

Logan laughed and finished his current drink before getting to his feet. "No reason at all. That sounds like a much better use of our time."

"You need a ride?" Remy asked as they wound their way through the crowded bar toward the door.

"Got my bike," Logan replied, nodding toward his ride and noticing a Porsche in the spot next to it. "Just tell me which is yours, and I’ll follow you."

"Dat one," Remy answered, nodding toward the sleek black Porsche as he dug the keys out of his pocket. "You sho you can keep up wit’ me?"

"Don’t worry about it, Gumbo. I’ll be right behind you," Logan assured him, swinging astride his bike.

"Promises, promises," Remy called back before sliding into the car, lowering the top before revving the engine and peeling off into the neon-lit night.

Laughing, Logan took off after him, weaving through traffic with expert ease as he kept the Cajun in his sights, the drive taking him out of the city and into the swamps, until he finally pulled up in front of what looked like a ramshackle old house on the edge of the bayou.

"Home sweet home," Remy commented as he got out of the car and stretched.

"It keeps the rain off, what more do you need?" Logan paced toward him, an almost feral look in the brown eyes as he stalked his prey.

"I’m t’inking right now a bed might be good—" Remy paused, taking in the other man’s expression and attitude. "Or mebbe de wall."

"Depends whether you still want to have a wall standing when we’re done."

"Now you startin’ to worry Remy..."

"I promise you’ll enjoy every second. And you can even decide who takes who first."

"Oh, I plan on enjoyin’ it; I jes’ was wonderin’ how my poor house would survive."

Logan grinned as he moved closer, crowding Remy against the door. "I can always build you another one."

"You sayin’ you a carpenter?" Remy scoffed.

"How hard can it be?" Logan replied with a shrug. "Or we could just get to the bed."

Remy chuckled and reached behind him for the doorknob, fitting the key into the lock without looking away from Logan’s face. "Dat be soundin’ better an’ better," he murmured, pushing the door open and walking backwards into a house that bore no resemblance to the outside.

Logan looked around in surprise, actually distracted from Remy for a moment. "Nice place."

"And dat’s why I’d rather keep it in once piece."

"Then I suppose you’d better take charge," Logan challenged, smirking again, Remy’s right eyebrow going up in response before he hooked a finger through one of the belt loops in Logan’s jeans.

"All right den, jes’ come wit’ me and Remy will show you de highlights."

"Oh, I’m up for the whole show, Gumbo. I don’t want to miss a thing."

"You keep wit’ de callin’ me Gumbo an’ all you goan’ be seein’ is the backside o’ my boot."

"But it fits you, Cajun and spicy and delicious... though I can’t speak from personal experience on that last yet."

"So you an expert in spicy Cajun food now?" As he spoke, Remy’s free hand was working on the button and zipper at the fly of Logan’s jeans.

"I think I already have my spicy Cajun dish," Logan said, his eyes on Remy’s hand and his own hands reaching for the other man.

"Hrmm, decided already wit’out tastin’?" Denim parted and Remy’s hand slipped inside Logan’s jeans, cupping the flesh within.

"I decided to stick with the house special. I’ve heard it’s pretty good." Logan groaned, his hips thrusting forward to press into Remy’s palm.

"Glad to hear ya t’ink so." Remy backed down a hallway and into a bedroom that looked like something out of a sultan’s harem.

Logan looked around, his eyebrows rising. "You gonna do the dance of the veils for me?"

"Fo’ a man who don’ remember nut’in’, you sure seem to know a lot," Remy chuckled, extracting his hand from Logan’s jeans and starting to strip out of his shirt.

"I know most general stuff; it’s just my own life that seems to be missing." Logan watched Remy with clear appreciation.

"Dat sho’ enough sucks." The shirt hit the floor, and Remy kicked out of his boots and started on his pants. "An’ any time you feel like it, you can join in."

"I’ve been enjoying the show," Logan told him even as he pulled his shirts off over his head and then bent down to undo and step out of his boots. Wearing only his unfastened jeans, he paused to admire the sight of the bare Cajun, his nostrils flaring as he caught the scent of aroused male.

"I meant..." Remy stepped forward and swept a hand across Logan’s chest, his fingers brushing over one flat nipple and causing it to pucker. "Join in."

"Oh, you mean like this?" Logan pulled the taller man into a devouring kiss while his hands ran over the lean back and taut ass, drawing him closer.

Whatever Remy’s reply might have been, it was lost against the pressure of the lips on his, and he shoved at Logan’s jeans, wanting the other man bare as well. Logan was clearly in agreement with that plan, squirming against Remy as they fought his jeans off until naked flesh pressed against naked flesh. With a lithe move that was half martial arts and half street fighting, Remy twisted them both, sending them falling onto the gauze-draped bed and ending up with himself on top of Logan, grinding down on him.

"Hrmm, not bad at all," he chuckled.

"You ain’t seen nuthin’ yet," Logan informed him with a grin. "But feel free to help yourself," he invited, his own hands making free with Remy as he explored, finding all the spots that made the younger man squirm with pleasure.

"Oh, Remy plan to." Dark auburn hair fell forward over Remy’s face as he dipped his head, licking and biting his way over Logan’s jaw line and back to his ear where he sucked on the tender lobe.

Logan groaned his approval and arched under the other man, lifting him off the bed before Logan’s hips settled back. His hands continued their survey of Remy’s body, fingertips lightly stroking between his cheeks.

"So," Remy breathed against his ear, "what you want? You even know?"

"You," Logan replied, shifting under him. "However you want."

"Jes’ like dis, you all splayed out on yo’ back, lookin’ like you starvin’ fo’ me." As he spoke, Remy pushed up to his knees and stared down at the other man as he pulled open the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a tube of lube.

"Jesus," Logan breathed, his cock twitching. "Yes. Now."

"Mmm, I like a needy man, ‘specially one who knows what he wants." A slick finger pushed into Logan’s ass, pressing past the tight ring of muscle, then deeper.

"And I like one who knows what he’s doing," Logan groaned, his ass clenching around the finger as he spread his legs wider.

"In dat case you goin’ to be ecstatic wit’ Remy," the younger man promised, crooking the finger in Logan’s ass and running his free hand over his chest, letting the wiry chest hair curl around his fingers.

"Lookin’ good so far," Logan rasped. One hand slid up to curl around Remy’s neck and drew him down into a kiss while the other stroked over Remy’s hip until he reached the hard shaft and lightly trailed one fingertip over the length of it.

Remy gave a throaty groan and added a second finger, feeling the drag of Logan’s flesh around his digits while he arched into Logan’s touch, enjoying the sensation of the rasp of calluses along his sensitive flesh. "You bring out dose claws righ’ now and dis no’ goan’ end well," he growled, his accent deepening, making the words almost unintelligible.

Logan chuckled throatily. "Now do you really think I’d break my shiny new toy? I like you in one piece... Gumbo."

" _Batard_ ," Remy grumbled without heat. "Gonna toy wit’ you all nigh’."

Eyebrows rising, Logan grinned up at him, meeting the red-on-black eyes with amusement. "Is that supposed to make me wanna stop?"

"You wanna go all nigh’ wit’out comin’?"

"NO!"

"Den watch yo’ mout’, hmm?"

"Rather watch yours, but you can watch mine... while I do this." Logan reached down and drew Remy’s hand away from his ass, not without a soft moan at the loss, and then grasped the Cajun’s hips and drew him upward from his position astride Logan’s waist until he could close his lips around the hard cock.

Muscular thighs clenched down against Logan’s ribs, and Remy moaned, thrusting forward, his cock easily sliding down the other man’s throat. " _Mon Dieu_ , yo’ mout’ is made fo’ dat," he gasped.

Logan chuckled, the vibrations tightening his throat around the shaft, earning another groan and a sharp thrust as Remy began to move in earnest. Logan stilled him with a hand on his hip and drew back just long enough to say, "Thought you wanted to fuck me first? Can’t do that if you come this way," before swallowing him back down.

A torrent of Cajun patois was his answer, and Remy pulled back almost violently, crawling backward along Logan’s body to settle between his legs again. "You be one aggravatin’ man," he pointed out as he slicked his cock.

"Judgin’ by this, you like an aggravating man," Logan pointed out with a quick stroke of Remy’s erection.

"Naw, I like an easy man." The sentence was punctuated by Remy pushing into Logan’s ass, hissing out a breath as it squeezed down around him.

"Oh fuck yeah," Logan groaned, his body arching and tightening before relaxing and accepting Remy. "Bub, you can do this any time you want," he rasped.

Remy grinned at that, though his expression was tight with need. "Tol’ you," he hissed, his hips snapping forward until he was buried completely in Logan’s body.

"Never doubted you." Logan groaned and grabbed Remy’s ass, pulling him even deeper inside himself.

"Smar’ man," Remy purred, one hand moving to Logan’s cock and the other to his hip, urging him to move as well. Taking the direction, Logan thrust upward, making both of them groan at the friction.

"Fit like we were made fer this," Logan rasped as Remy ground against him, hitting his prostate, his hand tightening on Logan’s shaft, his wrist twisting as he stroked the thick flesh in time with his thrusts, making Logan shudder and tighten around him even more. They moved together, perfectly in synch with one another, their mouths seeking each other simultaneously in another kiss.

Remy’s tongue pushed into Logan’s mouth in time with his thrusts, exploring the crevices and contours. He groaned, his body tightening as his strokes sped up, and Logan matched him without missing a beat. He clenched down on Remy every time he drove in, increasing the friction and heat between them.

"Gon’—merde-" Remy gasped as he slammed forward, his whole body shuddering as he came, his head thrown back, his eyes closed in a rictus of pleasure.

"Gorgeous," Logan panted, riding out Remy’s climax and waiting for him to come back to himself.

The eyes that opened to stare down at him were dark red, and Remy drew in a deep breath before twisting his hand again. "Yo’ turn, _mon ami_. Lemme feel you."

A sharp gasp was Logan’s only reply as he jerked into Remy’s hand, the other man still hard enough inside him to add to the sensations that peaked, making him cry out wordlessly as he came.

Remy’s eyes slid closed again as he rode out the contractions, silently urging Logan on as he stroked through the spasms, feeling Logan’s come splatter them both.

After a few moments of silence broken only by the sound of panting as both men tried to catch their breath, Logan finally murmured, "You have cause to be sure of yourself."

"Tol’ you," Remy chuckled, his voice muted and lazy with satisfaction. "You not so bad yo’self."

"Thanks," Logan laughed, one hand unconsciously petting Remy’s back. "We’re pretty damn good together."

"Mmmhmm." Remy sprawled out on top of Logan as he spoke, his long, lean body tangling with the older man’s as he got comfortable, not seeming to care about the cooling semen pressed between them.

After a moment, Logan chuckled. "I’m starting to see the attraction of teddy bears."

Remy slowly lifted his head at that, staring down at Logan as if he was insane. "You t’ink Remy is a teddy bear? I say you be the furry one."

"Not furry, cuddly." Logan smirked at him.

"Okay, you say you cuddly, you can be de cuddly one."

It was Logan’s turn to stare at Remy. "Do I _look_ cuddly to you?"

Remy snickered at that. "You de one dat said it."

"I said that... You know what, never mind." Logan shook his head, still smiling. "You feel good where you are, so shut up and let us both enjoy it."

"Mmm, smart man." Remy sprawled out again, using Logan’s body as a pillow, and yawned. "Jes’ so you know, wakin’ me up for sex is fine—wakin’ me up for sex ten times is crazy, got it?"

Logan burst into laughter, jostling them both before he got himself under control. "Ten times? I’m not a lion, Gumbo."

"You de one who said you had good recovery time," Remy yawned. "Jes’ wantin’ to be sure you know de rules. If I could do it dat much, I’d damn well try."

"Yeah, well, it’s not so much fun when your partner starts getting raw and sore," Logan replied wryly. "And just ‘cause a guy _can_ have sex doesn’t mean he _has_ to have it that instant. A few times a day is fine," he finished, watching Remy with anticipation.

One long-fingered hand moved down to cup and squeeze Logan’s now flaccid cock. "Dat be fine wit’ Remy."

Logan’s jaw dropped as he stared at the younger man. "Careful there, Gumbo, or I might hold you to that... and then we’d need to get a nice donut and wheelchair for ya."

"You t’ink sex a few times a day goan’ put me down?"

"It sounds like we’re gonna find out. So get your sleep like a good little mutant so you’ll be up for it when I wake you up."

Remy chuckled against Logan’s shoulder and squeezed his cock again, laughing again when he felt a tiny tremor in the flesh in his hand. "You get some sleep yo’self, Logan, you be needin’ it." He closed his eyes at that and, after a final shift in position to get comfortable, was asleep.

It took Logan a little while longer to fall asleep, and he lay in the darkness listening to the soft snuffling of Remy’s breathing. It surprised him how comfortable he felt lying in bed with the Cajun; over the short period spanned by his memory, he’d only rarely stayed in bed with someone after getting off, and on those few occasions he’d been restless. With Remy, however, he was completely relaxed, actually enjoying having the man sprawled over him. A tiny smile curved his lips as he closed his eyes, gradually drifting off into a deep sleep.

*** 

Another aspect of Logan’s healing factor was his rapid recovery from fatigue, giving him greater than normal endurance and making him require far less sleep than most people. Perhaps three hours passed before he was awake again, immediately aware of where he was and the tall, lean man enfolded in his embrace. He slowly and carefully freed himself from the tangle of limbs and slid downward in the bed, gradually nudging Remy onto his belly and settling between his legs. The Cajun had told him that he didn’t mind being woken for sex, so Logan grinned briefly before making himself comfortable and nuzzling between the firm cheeks.

"Wha?" Tousled dark hair was shaken back from a suddenly alert face, and red-on-black eyes narrowed in the dim light as he recognized where he was and who he was with. "So, you decided to take Remy at his word," he murmured, squirming sensually and spreading his legs to allow Logan easier access.

"It was like having a buffet all spread out and waiting for me," Logan said before spreading Remy’s cheeks and licking him.

"A buffet of gumbo?" Remy snorted before groaning as Logan’s tongue swiped over his sensitive flesh.

"It’s become my new favorite meal," Logan informed him, stopping just long enough to speak and then swirling the tip of his tongue around the sensitive ring of muscle.

"Merde," Remy moaned, getting his knees under him enough to push back against the probing tongue, the stubble rasping against his ass making him pant in need. Enjoying the reaction, Logan continued, varying short flicks of his tongue with long swipes, teasing Remy into increased arousal.

"Stop teasin’," Remy rasped, pushing back against Logan’s teasing tongue, wanting more in him.

"My turn, Rem, so just enjoy." Logan gave a quick nip to one cheek before pushing his tongue against the tight muscle, testing its resistance.

"Or what?" The question was asked with a hint of a laugh.

"Or I’ll take my time even more."

"You are an evil, evil man. Do yo’ worst," Remy laughed.

Logan chuckled and did just that, teasing and playing till Remy was panting and squirming, then just when the other man seemed ready to do something drastic, finally forcing his tongue past the entrance and slowly fucking him with it.

"Aw fuck yeah." Remy rested his forehead on his fisted hands, his hips rocking shallowly against the slick pressure.

Logan’s hands held Remy’s hips, though in a grip loose enough to allow him to move, and he continued for some time before pulling back with a final swipe of his tongue and draping himself over the Cajun. "Can you take me like this?" he whispered against Remy’s ear.

Remy looked back over his shoulder, the move causing his lips to brush against Logan’s. "You sho’ you won’ go off like a rocket if you take Remy dat way?"

"Nope, gonna be long and slow, Gumbo. I’m not nearly done with you." Logan shifted his hips so the head of his cock nudged against Remy’s entrance, the Cajun pushing back against it so that it began to stretch him further.

"Jes’ remember, turn about and all dat..." Remy’s words dissolved into a groan as Logan pushed into him, his body fighting to tense at the nearly dry penetration. Logan stilled once he was in, letting Remy grow accustomed to him.

"Okay, or do you want lube?" he asked, not wanting to hurt Remy.

"No point in pullin’ out now, is dere?" A deep breath and Remy let his body relax, allowing Logan to slide deeper into him.

"There is if I’m hurtin’ ya, don’t wanna do that." Without moving his lower body, much as he desperately wanted to, Logan leaned in and bit down gently on Remy’s shoulder, causing his whole body to twitch.

"If you don’ move, Remy is gonna be de one hurtin’ you!"

Logan chuckled. "Pushy bottom." Before the Cajun could reply, he started to move, drawing back with incredible slowness until he seemed about to slip free, Remy’s body following his so as not to lose the fullness.

"Fo’ now," he panted.

"And you do it very well," Logan assured him, pushing forward at an equally languid pace, his hands on Remy’s hips preventing him from moving.

Remy pushed back against the firm grip, then looked back over his shoulder at Logan, his hair falling half-across his face. "An’ dis is where Remy say dat you a dommy top."

"Sometimes," Logan replied, leaning in to kiss Remy. "I like it whichever way we want."

"Not arguin’ dat at all," Remy groaned against Logan’s lips. "Both are good."

"Yeah, they are." Logan ran a hand over Remy’s flanks, gradually increasing his pace, Remy rocking against him as much as possible given Logan’s grip.

"An’ dis is verra good."

"Glad you approve, Gumbo." Logan loosed his grip on Remy’s hips, allowing him to move as he liked, and drove into the other man, groaning with pleasure as he buried himself deep.

Remy clenched down on his length, his whole body rocking against Logan’s thrusts, quivering as he skidded along the sheets. Logan groaned and drove into him, moving faster with each push into Remy.

"Oh yeah," Remy groaned, resting his weight on one hand and reaching back to stroke himself in time with Logan’s thrusts.

"That’s it, Remy, come for me," Logan encouraged. "Wanna feel you come around me."

Remy’s reply was a subvocal groan as he sped up the movements of his hand on his cock, the sounds he made growing in volume as he shuddered, then came as Logan shoved deep within him. His spasms wrenched a deep groan from Logan, who gripped Remy’s hips hard as he drove harder into the yielding body beneath him. He nuzzled the back of Remy’s neck, inhaling the scent of him, and then Logan’s teeth caught the sensitive flesh in a bite just this side of pain as he came.

A sigh of pleasure turned to an ‘oof’ when Logan relaxed, draping more of his weight on Remy’s back, sending his hands and knees skidding out from under him to end up flattened against the sheets. "Damn, boy! You one heavy weigh’," he grumbled, though the words were tinged with laughter.

"Sorry," Logan mumbled, holding on to Remy as he rolled, ending with him on his back and Remy lying on top of him. "Adamantium skeleton," he explained.

"An’ here Remy though’ you jes’ ate yo’ Wheaties dis morning," the younger man chuckled as he flipped over to look down at Logan, his eyes glinting red with amusement. "So, not dat I’m complainin’ but what brough’ you back to N’awlins?"

Logan shrugged. "The road. I was headin’ west, and the next thing I knew, I was driving into the city. No reason not to be here, so I just picked a likely lookin’ bar and went in to get a drink. You were just an added bonus." He paused, clearly considering something. "Is that the same place we met before?"

"Oui, though it took a hell o’ a lot o’ money to patch de place up after de last time you were dere. Dey almos’ didn’t let Remy back in."

"Huh. Don’t remember any of that, but I guess some part of me does. I damn near headed straight there when I got into town."

"Mebbe you lookin’ for answers an’ you know I have some." Remy folded his arms on Logan’s broad chest and rested his chin on them. "Jes’ some though, you ain’t de most talkative person."

Logan grinned slightly. "Does anyone get a chance to be, around you, Rem?"

That earned him a glower before Remy snickered. "It don’ take much fo’ someone to be more chattery den you, _mon ami_."

"Learn more listening." Logan eyed him. "Except for those people who use chatter to distract and learn a lot more than anyone would think they could, hmm?"

Remy blinked at that, looking totally innocent. "What you mean by dat?" He then broke into a wicked grin and trailed a fingertip over Logan’s chest. "Everythin’ in its time an’ place, sometime you got to be quiet, and sometime you got to sparkle and shine."

"Yeah, and I’ll just bet you’re damn good at sparkling and shining," Logan said with a snort. "Gumbo, you couldn’t be nondescript..." He paused again, considering the man stretched out on top of him. "Huh. How many people do you fool that way and then sneak in behind? I get the feeling that underestimating you is the biggest mistake anyone could make?"

The smile turned shark-like. "And it makes my livin fo’ me. Dey look at you an’ know dey in for a world of pain if dey cross you; wit’ Remy　dey see the smile, and when dey check dey wallet later, it be gone."

An eyebrow rose as Logan regarded him with interest. "Suckerin’ the fools into playin’ cards with you isn’t enough; you gotta steal the rest from ‘em too?" Despite the words, he sounded more amused than judgmental.

"Only from de ones who got more money den sense an’ you would be surprised at how many dat be." Remy seemed pleased at his reaction and leaned in to nip Logan’s lower lip. "Stealin’ was the firs’ t’ing I knew, an’ de skills serve me well."

Logan nodded. "I’m sure they do. And of course, you’re good at it." Logan couldn’t imagine the Cajun not being the best at anything he chose to do. The man’s ego wouldn’t allow it.

"You hang aroun’ a while and I be glad to show you."

"Got no place else to be right now."

"Den we goan’ have some fun." Remy paused, reconsidered, and chuckled. "Mo’ fun."

"Often." Wolverine’s smile was downright feral.

"You de damn Energizer Bunny," Remy laughed, not sounding concerned in the least. "I t’ink that goan’ be yo’ name, ‘Bunny’."

Logan mouthed the word "bunny" soundlessly, staring at Remy in disbelief. A moment later, Remy found himself flat on his back, just enough of Logan’s weight on him to prevent him from moving. "I don’t think so!"

"Lapin den?"

Logan eyed him. "Knowing you, I’m gonna assume that’s something I should say no to."

"Ahh, but will you?"

"I never was one to play it safe. Just remember though, what goes around comes around."

"I’d be disappointed wit’ anyt’ing else."

Logan laughed. "Go back to sleep, Remy. It’s your turn to wake me up next."

"An dat be for breakfast," the other man chuckled, arranging himself over Logan’s body to get more comfortable, then letting his eyes drift closed.

*** 

"So, what you say now abou’ Remy’s cooking?" The question was tossed out between bites of omelet stuffed with spicy peppers, onions, cheese and shrimp. Remy’s damp hair, courtesy of the shower earlier that morning that had turned into him fucking Logan up against the slick tiled wall, drooped into his face, and he shook it back before grinning as he took a sip of chicory-laced coffee.

"Damn, I’d keep ya around just for the cooking," Logan said appreciatively, savoring the meal. "Got any more hidden talents?"

"Now, now, where would be de surprise if I tol’?"

Logan chuckled. "And you’re all about the surprise, aren’t you. Good thing you’re so good at ‘em."

"All part of de package," Remy acknowledged. "An’ you have yours, jes’ not sure what it’d take to knock dem loose."

"Me neither, but you’re welcome to try." Logan smiled at Remy across the table, not even wondering at how comfortable he felt with the other mutant.

"Well, the fact that you ended up down here means something’s still there; it just has you acting on instinct rather than conscious thought." The clinical words were spoken without a trace of the thick accent that usually flavored the thief’s voice.

"That’s all well and good, but it’d be nice to know why I’m doing things or why I know some things but not others," Logan sighed, choosing to ignore the change in Remy’s speech patterns. "It could be a hell of a lot worse, I know, but I don’t even know how much I’ve forgotten, how old I am."

"The fact that some things strike a chord means that the memories are in there, maybe they’ll just come out in time." Remy sipped at his coffee and ate some more of his breakfast before speaking again. "You came looking for me to tell you where the island was—the place where Stryker was holding mutants and experimenting on them. I got the feeling that he had done something to you, he and Creed, and you wanted payback—and you sho’ as hell got it."

Logan frowned, rolling the names in his head, but nothing came to him. "Stryker. Creed." He repeated them aloud, hoping for some spark of recognition, but they had as much emotional impact as "bread and butter". "It’s a complete blank, as if I’ve never heard the names before," he said in frustration.

"Col. William Stryker an’ Victor Creed." The accent was back though anger flattened the liquid sounds. "Stryker was in charge o’ de place, and Creed was his muscle, de one sent out to round up mutant kids an’ drag ‘em in. He was doin’ somethin’; dey always be takin’ blood samples, testin’ em. Dunno why. Din’ see no one else when I foun’ you at de end; hopefully dey buried under the rubble."

A short growl escaped Logan. "Fuck, there’s nothing. It’s like the most important stuff is buried the deepest." Or maybe the most painful, he thought but didn’t say.

"Anythin’ else trip memories?" Remy asked curiously. "Been two years, you just been wanderin’ de whole time?"

"Pretty much," Logan nodded. "I keep hopin’ somethin’ll be familiar, and sometimes it’s like there’s this faint echo, like I’ve seen it before, but that’s it. And sometimes it’s weird shit too. Forests, the moon, movies about the Civil War for fuck’s sake."

Remy tilted his head to the side, his long fingers toying with his fork. "Mebbe you jes’ not ready to remember it all yet."

"I’d say I was, but I don’t seem to be in charge," Logan growled, glaring down at the table for a moment. "But at least I know I’m not totally fucked up; it’s only the old stuff that’s gone. I haven’t forgotten anything that happened since then."

"When Remy foun’ you, you had two bullet holes in yo’ forehead, de fact you rememberin’ anyt’ing is damn good."

"Sounds like someone really wanted me dead," Logan said with a faint sigh. "Guess that didn’t work out so well for him... though I gotta wonder what the fuck happened to whoever it was."

"Dunno, Didn’ see no one aroun’ when I foun’ you—‘cept dat dead woman—so whoever he was, he was gone. Wasn’ Creed, he don’t use guns, like to get his hands dirty."

"Don’t much like guns myself. Then again, I don’t really need ‘em." Adamantium claws shot out of Logan’s hand in demonstration of his point before sliding back into their sheaths.

"Remy don’ really like ‘em either," the Cajun shrugged. "But you need to get up close an’ personal to use yo’ gifts while Remy can still be a ways off an’ bring you down."

Logan frowned curiously. "How?"

"Finish eatin’, den we go out back and I’ll show you; no point in singein’ de kitchen."

"Singeing? Now this sounds interesting." Logan returned his attention to his breakfast, savoring every bite despite his curiosity.

Remy only smiled as he finished his own meal, then carried the dishes to the sink, cleaning up the pans and plates and setting them in a drying rack before turning back to Logan, who was finishing his coffee. " _Bien_ , grab yo’ shoes, and we head out back."

"Who needs shoes?" Logan scoffed, getting to his feet immediately, lively interest in his eyes.

"I do," Remy laughed, vanishing down the hall toward his bedroom and returning moments later fully dressed and wearing a long black duster. "All righ’, c’mon, Lapin, Remy show you somethin’."

Mentally resolving to find a French-English dictionary at his earliest opportunity, Logan followed Remy into the yard and sat down on the back stoop. "Okay, Gumbo, show me what ya got."

The Cajun chuckled before flicking a card into his right hand and holding it up. The muted red glow in his eyes flared, and the card took on the same hue. With a quick flick of his wrist, he tossed it away, a small detonation booming into the mid-morning quiet when it hit.

Logan’s eyes widened, and he cast Remy an appreciative glance. "Not bad," he allowed.

The next card glowed a lighter shade but hit the ground at Logan’s feet.

"No sense of humor," Logan decided, chuckling as he shrugged dirt off.

If dat be de case, de card would’a landed higher," Remy smirked, fanning the rest of the deck between his fingers.

"Now that would be cutting off your nose to spite your face," Logan laughed.

"You survive bullets to de brain; Remy pretty sure t’ings would grow back."

Logan gawked at him. "I can pretty much guarantee you’d never know for sure!"

Remy laughed uproariously at that, and the cards vanished back up his sleeve. "Naw, Remy won’ hurt you none, _mon ami_ , he promise."

Logan grinned at him. "Glad to hear it. I can think of much better things for us to do with each other."

"Damn righ’, though playin’ dis way be enjoyable too."

"I don’t think anything’d ever be boring with you," Logan admitted.

"Merci, it’s nice to be appreciated, though I could say de same abou’ you."

They shared a grin. "Who’d want to be boring?" Logan chuckled.

"Only de people who can’t appreciate us."

"Screw ‘em," was Logan’s succinct opinion.

"No thanks, dat probably be borin’ too."

"Good point. Okay, so we’ll ignore them and screw each other."

Remy’s grin flashed white, a contrast to his red eyes. "Now dat sounds like a plan."

"Glad you like it." Logan’s answering grin was downright predatory, and Remy’s eyebrows rose.

"You wan’ it, come an’ get it."

Logan pushed to his feet, narrowed eyes intent on his prey, and his nostrils flared to catch Remy’s scent before he launched himself at the other man, Remy dodging aside at the last minute, rolling across the ground before springing to his feet and aiming a card at the ground in front of Logan to distract him.

A husky chuckle filled the air as Logan simply charged through the spray of dirt, never losing focus on Remy as the lithe mutant twisted aside with mesmerizing grace.

Remy’s leg flashed out, tripping Logan before he spun away, barely avoiding the swipe of the other man’s arm. Enjoying the ‘battle’, Logan twisted and spun, the sudden change of direction allowing him to touch Remy before the Cajun freed himself. The scent of adrenaline and arousal filled the air as both men teased each other.

They ranged over the breadth of the ‘yard’, avoiding moving into the moss-draped trees, Remy staying just ahead of Logan’s grasp though it was plain that both men were holding back and the brawl was more play than battle.

As time passed they grew breathless, but it was from laughter rather than effort, and finally, by mutual accord, they dropped to the grass, stretched out side by side. "Shoulda brought some beer out with us," Logan observed.

"Dis early? Should be champagne," Remy laughed, raising his hands over his head and stretching. "Dieu, dat felt good."

"Yeah, don’t often find someone who can keep up with me, never mind challenge me." Logan rolled to his side, propping his head up on one hand and watching Remy.

"Aww, you gonna make Remy blush." The Cajun propped himself up on his elbows and looked down the length of Logan’s body. "How long it take you to learn to control dose claws o’ yours?"

Logan shrugged. "Don’t really know since I don’t remember the first time. But aside from surprising the hell out of me the first time I got pissed off enough to pop ‘em out involuntarily, it’s under my control."

"Means dey part o’you," Remy nodded absently. "Firs’ time I charg’ somet’ing, it scare de shit outta me."

"Good thing you didn’t blow off any of your own parts," Logan said, sounding amused since clearly that hadn’t happened.

"Damn righ’ because mine don’ grow back!"

Logan chuckled. "Most people’s don’t... and while mine probably would, I don’t really plan to test it."

"Can’ blame you fo’ dat, a little pain can be fun; dat would hurt a hell of a lot."

"Yeah, I’d rather stick to biting, and maybe scratching at the right times."

In less than the time it took to blink, Remy had flipped and was seated across Logan’s waist. "T’inking dis might be de right time?" he asked, rubbing his thumbs over the bare skin at the neck of Logan’s wife-beater.

"Fighting, then fucking? Damn, you really are the perfect guy," Logan chuckled, his back arching as he thrust upward.

"Glad you think so, no better thing to do after a good figh’ den fuck—at leas’ in my mind." One of Remy’s hands dipped to the pocket of his coat, and he drew out a tube of lube and waved it in Logan’s face.

"Brilliant, hot and prepared... where you been all my life?" Logan demanded, grabbing the lube with one hand and reaching for Remy’s pants with the other.

"Don’ matter, here now," Remy murmured, leaning in, pushing up on his knees at the same time to give Logan easier access, and slanted a biting kiss over Logan’s mouth, making him groan and open to Remy hungrily.

They rolled together, never breaking the kiss, until they were both partially bare, and Logan flipped open the lube to squirt some over his fingers. Slick digits slid between Remy’s cheeks, stroking over his hole while Logan looked a question at him.

"Wha’? You t’ink Remy goan’ turn all shy virgin now?"

Logan’s snort was eloquent answer. "Thought you might want to fuck me first this time," he explained.

"Oh damn, didn’ this mornin’ answer dat question?" Remy started to work on the button at the waist of Logan’s jeans. "But you can get yo’self ready."

"Kind of hard to do with my jeans on," Logan pointed out with a smirk.

"Don’ you have no imagination?" Remy chuckled as he backed off Logan’s body, doffing his own coat and shirt before quickly stripping the other man out of his jeans.

"And I thought last night answered _that_ question." Logan watched Remy watch him as he drew his legs up and reached down to press a finger against his own hole.

"Mmm, true, but dat coulda been an anomaly. You do look _tres beau_ spread out on de groun’ like dat."

"So whaddya gonna do with me?" Logan challenged, squirming as he worked two fingers inside himself.

Remy’s smile was slow and sensual, and his gaze never moved from where Logan’s fingers moved inside himself. "If I tol’ you, it wouldn’ be a surprise."

"You’re obsessed with surprises," Logan informed Remy, letting his eyes fall shut as he rode his fingers.

"Bein’ unpredictable keeps you alive." Remy knelt between Logan’s legs at that and covered the older man’s hand with his, not directing, just letting himself feel the movements of Logan’s hand.

Logan’s eyes slitted open to see the expression on Remy’s face, and his lips curved into a tiny smile. "Alive is better than the alternative," he agreed, his breath quickening as his arousal mounted.

"Damn righ’. Now slick me up." The words are said as Remy pulled his hand away, not physically directing Logan’s movements at all.

Logan stared into the red-on-black eyes as he reached for the tube again, squeezing more of the thick, slippery gel onto his fingers and then stroking it onto Remy’s cock. "Das’ right," Remy drawled, holding himself still and letting Logan’s hand move over him, roughly teasing his erection. "Now hol’ yo legs back so yo’ open fo’ Remy."

A shudder of pure lust ran through Logan, and he bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood, though the small wound healed before the blood droplet even fell from it. He caught hold of his knees and pulled them out and back, opening himself completely to Remy.

"Damn, dat’s pretty." Remy had to chuckle at that because pretty and Logan just weren’t two words that went together. Leaving Logan to hold his legs apart, he slotted himself between them, lined his cock up with that glistening hole, and slowly pushed inside, intending to make the other man beg this time.

"Ahh fuck, that’s good, Rem," Logan groaned, his head falling back as he reveled in the sensation of being filled.

"Nice an’ tight, even after earlier. I guess yo’ ass heals jes’ as fast as de rest o’ you do," Remy murmured as he rocked slowly in and out of the clinging heat.

Logan raised an eyebrow at him and slowly clenched down. "Tryin’ to tell me you’ll be loose ‘n sloppy?"

"Remy never be sloppy, Lapin, jes’ you remember dat." Another slow stoke, this time one that scored directly on Logan’s prostate.

"Glad to hear it," Logan gasped, his hips jerking at the burst of pleasure. "’Cause we’re gonna be doin’ this a lot."

"Sorta figured dat be de case," Remy chuckled. "Since it seem we both be likin’ it a hell of a lot."

"Oh hell yeah," Logan agreed. "Now how ‘bout you remember I’m not breakable and _fuck_ me?"

"’Cause dis be fun too."

"Good point." Logan nodded sharply before releasing one knee to reach for Remy and curl his hand around the back of the Cajun’s neck to pull him down into a deep, hungry kiss, Remy’s hand moving to the inside of his thigh and pushing, opening him wider to his possession though the pace of his thrusts never varied even while their tongues were sliding against each other at a frenzied pace.

Logan groaned into the kiss, knowing that the slow thrust of Remy’s hips would keep them both at a fever pitch without allowing them to topple over the edge. He squirmed under Remy, unable to do much else in that position, and a distant part of his mind wondered if he was about to find out what it felt like to die from an overload of pleasure—but what a way to go!

"Mmm, feel good," Remy purred against his mouth before sharp white teeth nipped along his jaw.

"Oh fuck yeah," Logan rasped, shuddering. "Do that again!"

Remy’s laugh blew warm, damp air over the stubbled flesh before he bit down again, this time with slightly more force though the pace of his hips never varied.

"Oh God!" Logan shuddered and jerked, his cock twitching between them. "Jesus, fuck me harder!"

"Oh yeah, dat what Remy want to hear." The thrusts came faster, harder, interspersed with sharp bites to the now reddened flesh at the base of Logan’s ear.

Logan moaned and grabbed his knees again, somehow pulling them back even farther as he fought to get Remy still deeper inside him.

Remy’s voice whispered hot and dirty against his damp flesh, telling him how good he felt, how hot and tight and slick, descriptions that were almost lyrical in their raunchiness.

"Fuck, yeah, harder, Rem, need ta come," Logan groaned, every word from the Cajun only jacking his arousal higher.

"Den do it," Remy whispered before biting Logan again, the move perfectly timed to a thrust that speared his prostate.

Logan’s eyes flew open, and he lurched under Remy, his mouth opening in a howl as he came, spasm after spasm ripping through him.

Remy shuddered at the grasping convulsions around him and the almost violent bucking beneath him before coming as well, his panting breath hot against Logan’s ear.

"You outdid yourself," Logan said with lazy amusement a little later. "And I’m damn glad nothing came out of the swamp to take a bite out of us."

"I t’ink we could handle a few gators," Remy sighed, dragging his tongue over the damp spot on Logan’s neck before opening an eye and focusing on the now healed skin. "Damn, can’ even mark you," he complained without heat.

"No, nothing takes," Logan said, a hint of regret in his tone. "But feel free to keep trying."

"Remy do dat," the younger man grinned before biting the spot again, chuckling when he felt Logan squirm beneath him.

"If nothing else, we learned something else about me today," Logan said with a chuckle.

"Dat you a pushy bottom too?"

Logan made a rude noise and brought his hand down on Remy’s ass in what was more caress than blow.

"So you goan’ tell Remy what we learn?" The question was voiced in a throaty purr.

"That I really like it when you bite me there."

"Oh dat," Remy laughed. "I be rememberin’ dat one."

"Me too!"

"We jes keep people from shootin’ you in de head and we’ll be fine."

Logan smiled wryly. "Now that’s a plan I can get behind."

"Damn right." Remy slowly pulled back, rocking up onto his knees. "An’ it looks like we’re needin’ showers again."

"I think you’re right," Logan agreed, sitting up and then standing so he could brush himself off. "I also think half your yard is imbedded in my back and ass."

Remy walked around behind him and chuckled even as he reached the areas that Logan couldn’t. "It do look better on de ground den you, ‘sides, de only t’ing dat should be in yo’ ass is me."

Logan snorted. "I definitely enjoy that more."

"Glad to hear it," Remy bent to grab up their clothes, tossing Logan his and stuffing his own under his arm as they headed for the house.

*** 

"So what do you usually do?" Logan asked a few days later when they were sprawled over Remy’s bed, sated and sweaty.

"You mean aside from dis? Play cards, do whatever job come up," Remy shrugged before rolling to his side and trailing a hand through the sweaty hair on Logan’s lower belly.

"You aren’t turning down jobs because I’m here?" Logan asked, not wanting Remy to end up broke because of him, though the interior of the house would seem to indicate that he had plenty of money.

"None I would’ve taken. Remy needs a challenge, and dey was penny-ante stuff."

Logan chuckled. "Yeah, I can see that about you. So what do you consider a challenge?"

"Tight security," Remy replied promptly. "Guards, dogs, a big prize."

Regarding him curiously, Logan asked, "And you do a lot of jobs like that?"

"Dey don’ come around so often," Rmey shrugged. "Plus dey take a lot o’ plannin’, so, no."

"You’re not just a run of the mill thief, are you?" Logan was slowly realizing that Remy was a lot more than he appeared, even more than Logan had first thought.

Another languid shrug as Remy continued to trace his finger over Logan’s belly. "Been doin’ dat longer den anythin’. If Remy can’ steal it, it can’ be stole."

"Longer than... when did you become a thief?"

"Since befo’ I could read."

"What the hell? Who makes a child a thief?"

"Who de hell takes kids an’ locks dem up because of somethin’ dey can’ help?" Remy asked in return.

Logan sighed. "What a screwed up world. But you turned out pretty good, Gumbo."

"You too sweet, Lapin," Remy chuckled, plainly not bothered by the parts of his history that didn’t involve the Island. "So, feel like goin’ to town tonigh’?"

"Sure. Got anything in particular in mind?"

"We could find a game, have a drink, have a change of scenery..."

"Sounds good. Maybe even go to a club for a while," Logan mused, imagining what Remy would look like on a dance floor.

Remy looked up at him at that. "You dance?" Remy looked up at him at that.

About to say no, Logan realized that if he was watching Remy dance, so would everyone else. "Sometimes," he said instead.

The amusement in Remy’s expression said he plainly didn’t believe that, but he nodded. "So let’s get cleaned up and head into de city. You have anyt’ing else to wear ‘sides jeans and dose wife-beaters?"

"I have a pair of leather pants and a couple of plain white shirts," Logan answered after a moment. "That should do."

"Mmm, dat do very well indeed," Remy purred as he rolled out of bed and stretched. "C’mon, _mon ami_ , clean up den we can go an’ play."

After an appreciative stare—a man would have to be dead not to notice Remy Lebeau stretching—Logan got to his feet as well. "Sounds good as long as food’s in there too somewhere."

"Don’ worry, Logan." Remy’s smile was white and quick. "Remy know you need to keep yo’ energy up."

Dark eyebrows rose. "Do you really want me to demonstrate exactly how much energy I have, Rem?"

"Save it fo’ de dance floor," Remy called from the bathroom. "You be needin’ it."

"Oh, now that sounded like a challenge, Gumbo."

"Jes’ like to keep you on yo’ toes, Lapin."

Logan snorted. "Right." He joined Remy in the shower, crowding the lean form against the wall.

"You sayin’ Remy can’ surprise you no mo’?"

"I’m pretty sure that day will never dawn," Logan replied dryly. "You’re unique, Remy."

"Awww, you so sweet, Lapin."

Logan eyed him. "I don’t think anyone but you has ever thought so."

The laughter left Remy’s red eyes at that, and he rubbed his thumb over Logan’s knuckles, fearless of the blades that were contained within his wrist. "Then dey be de poorer fo’ it."

Logan’s gaze softened, and he kissed Remy lightly. "You’re one hell of a man, Remy."

"See? Dere you go again’ bein’ sweet. Later gon’ have to taste you an’ see if yo’ taste changed."

After a beat of silence, Logan burst into laughter. "I’m not a lollipop, Gumbo," he finally snickered.

Remy glanced downward and his lips quirked in a smile. "Naw, you more o’ an all day sucker."

"You have no idea. But behave or we’ll never get out of this shower in time to go anywhere tonight."

"Damn bossy," Remy snorted, tossing Logan the soap. "So wash up an’ we’ll head out; I know a place you can have some real spicy gumbo."

Logan snickered. "Me too, but I thought you wanted to go out."

"You de one who say we had to behave," Remy reminded him with a snort before ducking his head under the spray and starting to wash his hair.

"I think I may have been asking for a miracle there," Logan admitted, watching Remy appreciatively.

A long-fingered hand waved dismissively in his direction. "Get to washin’, Logan."

With his eyes closed against the shampoo, Remy couldn’t see the wicked grin that appeared on Logan’s face. "Whatever you say, Gumbo," he agreed an instant before a soapy hand slid over Remy’s chest.

"Bossy tease," Remy chuckled, ducking his head back under the water, clearing his vision so he could watch Logan’s hand soap his body.

"Just doin’ what you said," Logan protested with spurious innocence.

"Uh huh, ‘cause you follow orders so well."

"Yup, I’m known for my obedience."

That comment had Remy laughing so hard that he had to lean back against the tiled wall, his wet hair hanging in his face.

"Not buyin’ it, huh?"

"Logan, Remy may not know you long, bu’ dat be somet’ing he know no’ be true."

Logan grinned at him. "I’m pretty sure I’m not even good at faking it," he admitted, waiting for Remy to straighten up so he could continue washing him.

Remy snickered again at that comment before slowly straightening up, expertly stealing the soap from Logan’s hand, grinning. "Now Remy _know_ you ain’t faked it with him."

"Who would need to?" Logan watched him with interest, waiting for the Cajun’s next move.

"No one sane," Remy laughed, tossing the soap from hand to hand, his gaze dropping to the bar, and when his eyes lifted again, they seemed redder than ever. "C’mere, Logan, got somet’ing ta show you."

"Oh? Thought I’d seen it all," Logan said even as he moved closer, curious to discover what Remy had in mind.

"No’ at all." Remy raised the bar of soap at that and rubbed it over Logan’s chest, the minute charge he’d sent into it causing the bubbles to fizz as they formed.

Logan’s eyes widened, and he stared down at his chest and the clever, long-fingered hands. "Holy shit."

"Remy never been called holy befo’."

"Then you’ve been associating with blind fools."

"Devil eyes, _mon ami_. Dat don’t get you called holy, but is good you t’ink so." The tingling bar of soap moved over Logan’s chest before Remy ducked around him to wash his back.

"Fools," Logan repeated, all but purring under Remy’s attentions.

"Dey scared o’ wha’ dey don’ understan’," Remy shrugged. "Too much energy to hate ‘em all."

"If you say so. I guess I shouldn’t complain though, since this shower isn’t big enough for three if anyone had been less of a fool."

"You better hush o’ we ain’ never gon’ get to dat dinner."

"Fine, fine, I’ll be good," Logan laughed. "You shoulda told me you were gettin’ cabin fever."

"You de one who suggested dancin’," Remy reminded him as he stepped from the shower, slapping Logan’s ass as he passed the other man.

"I had no idea I was creating a monster." After a quick rinse under the showerhead, Logan turned the water off and followed Remy out of the bathroom to get dressed.

"You sayin’ you don’ wan’ to go out?" Remy queried as he toweled off his hair.

"Course not, I just didn’t realize how much you did want to go out. You shoulda said something, Rem," Logan repeated. "Just ‘cause I don’t think of going out myself doesn’t mean I won’t if you want to."

Deciding he was as dry as he was going to get, Logan began to work the tight black leather pants up over his legs, Remy’s eyebrows traveling upward as the leather did.

"You t’ink Remy gon’ be complainin’ about’ wha’ we be doin’ the pas’ few days?" he asked, reaching for a deep sapphire blue silk shirt and pulling it on before stepping into a pair of faded black jeans.

"Well, if you do, I must’ve been doin’ something wrong," Logan laughed, squirming to settle the pants properly while watching Remy with banked heat in his eyes.

"You ain’t no cooyon so don’ even be sayin’ dat."

"You gonna defend my honor, Gumbo?"

"You got any to defen’?"

"Good point," Logan laughed as he reached for his shirt and shrugged into it, leaving it hanging open for the moment. "Guess we’d better skip that then."

"Act’ly, Remy t’ink you got a lot o’ it," the younger man mused as he tucked his shirt in his pants and slid a supple black belt into the loops.

Logan stilled for a moment and then pulled Remy into his arms to kiss him. "Thank you," he whispered, closing his eyes for a moment and letting his forehead rest against Remy’s.

"Fo’ what? Sayin’ de trut’?" Remy asked, sliding a hand up to the back of Logan’s neck and kneading the tight muscles there.

"For believing in me," Logan said softly. Even when I don’t, he thought.

"Dat be too damn easy to do; now c’mon, gettin’ sappy ain’ gettin’ you out o’ dis."

Logan straightened up to his full height and growled, "I do _not_ get sappy!"

"Den what you be callin’ it?"

"Momentary insanity," Logan grumbled.

"Aww, Lapin, you jes’ too sweet fo’ me." Remy chuckled before backing up to avoid being cuffed.

Logan gave him a narrow-eyed glare but eventually decided that breaking Remy into pieces wasn’t conducive to a pleasant night out. "You’re one crazy Cajun," he said, shaking his head.

"An’?" Remy asked, plainly having heard that comment before. "Nev’ min’. C’mon, Lapin, time to eat, den we see just how well you move."

"I’ve never had any complaints," Logan assured him dryly, and Remy smirked back at him.

"We jes’ see abou’ dat."

The good mood and laughter lasted through an excellent dinner and got them to a club where Remy sauntered past the line of people waiting to get in and up to the door. The bouncer looked at him, then at Logan and simply stepped aside, letting them through.

"I’m not sure if he was lusting after you or afraid of me," Logan muttered as he followed on Remy’s heels.

"Do we care?" Remy asked, deftly wending his way through the crowds, grinning back over his shoulder at Logan.

"Not especially." Logan shrugged. "I was just wondering." He enjoyed the view as he followed Remy through the mass of people.

"’Course he coulda been scared o’ Remy and wantin’ you," the younger man continued, somehow moving unerringly toward a just vacated table even though he was still looking back at Logan, dropping gracefully into the curved velvet seating just before a group made it there.

Logan chuckled as he sat next to Remy, a single glare at the people who had also wanted the table sending them on their way. "I somehow find that a little hard to believe. Then again, it doesn’t really matter, now does it, since we’re in here and he’s out there, not getting fucked or killed."

"Da’s a very good point. You wan’ somet’ing to drink before Remy get you on de dance floor?"

"I think I’d better," Logan agreed. "Besides we’re going to lose this table as soon as we get up," he pointed out.

"How ‘bout you stay here and keep de seats safe while Remy get us drinks, hmm?"

"Sure thing, Gumbo." Logan leaned back in the comfortable bench seat, his arms spread along the back, and watched Remy glide through the crowd on the way to the bar. He still had no idea how Remy planned to keep their table once they were dancing, but he was sure the Cajun’s plan would be interesting.

The Cajun’s path to the bar and back took some time as he was greeted by men and women alike, all of whom seemed to know him. He had a smile and an easy word for each, and finally made his way back to the table, handing Logan his drink before dropping down on the seat beside him, mopping his brow theatrically. "You can go get de nex’ round."

Logan grinned at him. "You can bet it won’t take me nearly as long. But thanks." He toasted Remy briefly with the glass before taking a mouthful.

"You sho’ ‘bout dat?" Remy chuckled. "Half de folks stop me be askin’ about you."

Dark eyebrows rose before drawing together in a frown. "Well, they won’t stop me." Deciding that he needed to stake his claim, he reached over to pull Remy close and give him a very thorough kiss.

"Mmm, you gettin’ possessive der?" Remy asked, laughing quietly once he could breathe again.

"You objecting?"

"Nah," Remy smiled widely before catching Logan’s wrist and bringing his glass toward his mouth, licking the rim where Logan’s lips had rested. Logan shuddered slightly, his eyes narrowing on Remy, and it was only a moment before he pulled Remy into another kiss, the younger man curling around him and ending up half-sprawled in his lap when their lips finally parted.

"Mmm, that mean you don’ mind either?"

"What do you think?" Logan nipped at Remy’s lower lip, giving it a quick tug before grabbing his glass and taking a deep swallow of the rich amber liquid.

Remy tilted his head so that he could watch Logan’s throat work as he swallowed the bourbon. "Remy t’ink he gonna be walkin’ funny come mornin’."

"How’s that gonna be different from any other recent morning, Gumbo?" Logan chuckled, his hand running up and down Remy’s back.

"Not my fault I can’ get you in de same situation," Remy said, pouting outrageously and getting kissed again for his trouble.

"Feel free to try. Even if I don’t limp the next morning, we both enjoy the attempt."

Remy snorted at that and twisted enough to take a drink from his glass. "If Remy try any harder, he gon’ dislocate a hip!"

Logan choked on the mouthful he’d just taken as Remy’s comment surprised him into laughter, and Remy mock glowered at him. "Keep it up, Lapin."

"Weren’t you just complaining that you wouldn’t be able to walk if I did?"

"Din’t say it wouldn’t be fun tryin’, did I?"

"I do like the way you think," Logan chuckled, his hand curving over Remy’s ass.

"Dat’s because you a smart man."

"Ah, so you like me for my brains." Logan grinned at him.

"Yah," Remy chuckled, "dat’s it exactly."

"Why doesn’t that sound sincere?" Logan shook his head before kissing Remy again. "Okay, Gumbo, you wanted to dance, so how’re we going to do that without losing our table?"

"You jes’ leave dat to Remy," the younger man promised as he straightened up, finishing his drink before standing, waiting for Logan.

Shrugging, Logan drained his glass and set it on the table, then got to his feet. "After you then, Gumbo."

Remy stood and, smiling mysteriously all the while, flicked a playing card into existence from a pocket. He placed it on the table, resting his half-full glass on the corner. "All done."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess, they know you here."

"De ones dat matter do," Remy shrugged languidly before catching Logan’s hand. "Now, c’mon, Lapin, Remy want to see you move."

"I hope you’re not expecting a lot," Logan grumbled as he allowed himself to be towed toward the dance floor.

"Aww, you might su’prise yo’self," Remy laughed, diving into the mass of people on the dance floor before turning and beginning to move to the music, his gaze locked on Logan’s in a challenging grin.

Sighing, Logan followed Remy, catching the thief’s gaze and holding it as he allowed the music to dictate his movements. He started out somewhat tentatively, but the throbbing beat soon drew him in, and his body moved sensually.

Remy smirked as he eyed Logan’s movements, moving closer to be heard over the music. "An’ you say you can’t dance..."

Logan shrugged. "This is just moving in time with the music. All those fancy steps though..." He shrugged again.

"What kinda dancin’ you t’ink Remy be askin’ you to do?" the younger man chuckled.

"With you I never make assumptions," Logan retorted. "For all I knew, you could be entering us in a Latin dance competition."

"Naw," Remy chuckled, "you wouldn’ look good in a flashy dress an’ heels."

Logan growled at him. "Anyone’s gonna be shavin’ his legs, it’s you, Gumbo!"

Remy roared with laughter at that and caught Logan’s shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. "Dunno ‘bout dat, but play nice an’ maybe we can shave other t’ings."

Both eyebrows rose as Logan regarded him with interest. "You do come up with some very intriguing ideas, Rem."

"I do try," Remy replied with false modesty, making Logan laugh.

Still chuckling, he spun the Cajun around so his back was to Logan’s chest and pulled him even closer, so that not even a breath of air could fit between them as they danced. Remy slid an arm up and behind Logan’s neck, and he tilted his head so he could look at the other man, his gaze half-lidded and sultry. "Careful, _mon ami_ , dis could lead to a whole diff’r’nt type o’ dancin’."

"Isn’t that the whole point of dancing?" Logan took advantage of Remy’s position to kiss him while his hardening cock pressed against Remy’s ass.

Remy chuckled into the kiss, his fingers carding through Logan’s hair as their tongues slid together. "True, dat," he murmured when he could speak again. "We can work up a good edge, den work it off."

"An excellent plan," Logan approved, his hands sliding down to Remy’s hips to hold him in place as they danced, his thumbs rubbing the hollow of Remy’s pelvis.

"But not ‘til we done dancin’," Remy cautioned laughingly.

"I wouldn’t dream of cutting short your night out," Logan chuckled. "But you’re going to be aching just as much as I do."

"Dat a promise or a threat?"

"Oh, a promise. Definitely a promise," Logan whispered against the side of Remy’s neck before biting the sensitive flesh, the younger man letting his head fall to the side as he ground back against Logan as he danced.

"Keep that up and I’ll find a way to fuck you right here on the dance floor," Logan growled, a hand moving to cup Remy’s erection.

"Aww, thought dat de tease was half de fun," Remy chuckled, reaching back to grab Logan’s ass.

"You are such a tease. Good thing I like that about you."

"Dat because you know I’ll put out in de end," Remy chuckled throatily.

"It’s one of your more endearing qualities," Logan agreed, lightly stroking Remy through his pants, causing the other man to squirm against him.

"What are de others?"

Logan chuckled. "Are you trying to sound like a girl? You’re hot and I like you."

Remy paused in his dancing, raised his hand and made a statement with a single finger, which Logan nipped and then drew into his mouth. Remy looked back over his shoulder, then chuckled and tickled the inside of Logan’s mouth before drawing his finger back and starting to dance again, Logan easily following his rhythm.

Even in a club full of people dressed to attract, Remy and Logan drew attention. Eyes followed them, bodies brushed against them, hands trailed suggestively over them, and the occasional brave soul joined them briefly, dancing until it became clear that was all the two men were interested in.

Time slipped away and the hour had grown late when Remy pulled back from a kiss to smile. "I’m t’inking it’s time to go, hmm?"

"I’m thinking it’s time to come," Logan replied wryly. "So, yeah, I’m ready to go if you are.

"Always," Remy assured him with a wink, sliding an arm around Logan’s waist and starting them toward the door.

"Another of my favorite things about you," Logan said, his own arm going around Remy as they made their through the crowd.

"So glad you t’ink so," Remy purred, shaking his sweaty hair back out of his face.

Logan watched him out the corner of his eye with a hungry expression. "I’m gonna taste you all over, Gumbo," he rasped.

"Remy be likin’ dat idea a lot," the younger man murmured as they exited the club, breathing in the warm, humid air. "Gon’ be a long drive..."

"And you’re gonna stay in your own seat ‘cause unlike me, you’re breakable," Logan warned despite his clear arousal.

Remy sighed loudly but groped Logan’s ass as they walked toward the lot where they’d parked his car earlier.

"Aww, look at the fags." The words were said as several forms broke off from the shadows at the side of a building.

"Go away," Logan growled. "I really don’t want to waste time on you."

"Don’t want your ass kicked is more like it," the leader scoffed.

"Y’really should listen to him," Remy said mildly, easing away from Logan to give them both room to move, his hand delving into his pocket as he spoke.

"You’re in for a world of hurt if you continue with this," Logan warned, irritated at the interruption but still willing to give them the opportunity to walk away—it would be faster.

"Like two butt-boys could take us!" the leader scoffed as the six young men moved to circle them.

"Dis ain’ what I had in mind," Remy grumbled before raising his head to track the movements of the others. Wan light from the streetlight caught his eyes, and the nearest thug gasped.

"Jesus, he’s a freak as well as a fag."

A soft snick was clearly audible as Logan raised a clenched fist, foot-long adamantium blades suddenly gleaming as they caught the light.

"He’s not the only one."

Eyes wide, the gang hesitated, clearly torn between ego and self-preservation. "They’re still queer little cocksuckers," the one who seemed to be the leader sneered, and self-preservation became a distant memory as the youths drew closer.

Logan sighed, and his blades vanished an instant before a powerful fist plowed into the face of the leader, his strength pulled just enough to avoid shattering every bone in the young man’s skull. The youth crumpled, and another pair flew backwards as the card Remy had charged hit the ground at their feet. The remaining three men hesitated, flicking glances at their downed friends, then took off into the night.

"Well," Remy commented, nudging one of their would-be-attackers with the toe of his boot, "dat was a little bit o’ nothin’. Nex’ time you boys go after a fight, remember de ones you pick on might fight back."

"At least they didn’t delay us for long," Logan observed, sliding an arm back around Remy’s waist as they looked down at the erstwhile gay bashers. "And like you said, maybe they’ll think twice next time." He nudged Remy, ready to continue on their way.

"If dey have any brains, dey will," Remy commented, sauntering at Logan’s side toward his car and pinning the other man up against the side of it to ravage his mouth. Logan met him with equal fervor, his arms going around the wiry Cajun and pulling him closer so he could thrust against him.

"Mmm, I do appreciate a man who gets turned on by fightin’," Remy purred. "Now les’ get home an’ work on breakin’ de bed."

Logan chuckled throatily. "I really like the way you think, Rem. But I think you’re gonna have to get off me for us to get into the car."

"Damn, you jes’ too logical for me," Remy grumbled good-naturedly, nipping Logan’s lower lip and rubbing against his body before peeling off and unlocking the car doors.

"You can make me all illogical when we get home," Logan promised, sliding into the car and across the seat to press up against Remy’s side, a hand resting high on the Cajun’s thigh.

"Thought you wan’ to taste me all over," Remy commented hoarsely, his thighs spreading under Logan’s hand.

"We can make each other all illogical," Logan amended, slowly petting Remy, making the other man groan, his foot pressing harder on the gas as they headed out of the city, finally pulling up in front of his house where they tumbled out of the car, racing toward the door, stumbling as they groped each other.

"You wanna keep these clothes, you better get out of them now," Logan growled, his face buried in the curve of Remy’s shoulder to inhale the scent of him.

"An’ if I don’?" Remy asked tauntingly.

A soft snick followed by the whisper-soft sound of fabric falling to the ground was Logan’s response, leaving the Cajun bare from the waist up. "Pants?"

Remy spread his legs and crossed his arms over his chest as he met Logan’s gaze. "Don’ need em’."

"You look better naked anyhow," Logan said, his claws making short work of Remy’s garments, leaving him naked aside from his boots. "And already hard for me," Logan purred, the adamantium blades vanishing with a soft snick so he could trail a finger along Remy’s cock.

"Been dat way de whole ride back and you damn well know it," Remy growled, managing to look graceful as he kicked out of his boots and pulled his socks off.

Logan snickered. "It’s a good look for you," he purred before leaning in to drag his tongue up Remy’s throat and then bite down just hard enough for the Cajun to feel his teeth.

" _Merde_." The single word was more of a groaned out exhalation as Remy grabbed for Logan’s shirt, proving that he, too, could get rid of clothing quickly even without adamantium blades.

"Love those clever fingers," Logan murmured against Remy’s ear, his hands exploring the lithe body and finding again all the spots that made Remy shiver even as Remy’s hand curved around his cock, stroking the hard length before dipping lower to tease his balls. "A lot," Logan added with a shiver of his own. He took Remy’s mouth then, his tongue pushing in and claiming Remy, the younger man pressing closer, his free arm winding around Logan’s waist and tugging them as close together as possible.

"Like you too," Remy murmured before kissing Logan again, their tongues sliding together as he started walking them back toward the bed.

"Works out good," Logan mumbled into the kiss. A hand slid down to cup Remy’s ass, one finger lightly trailing up and down the cleft between the taut cheeks.

Remy’s hand tightened around his cock in response, though he loosed his hold before they tumbled to the bed, the air forced out of his lungs when Logan landed on top of him.

"Mmm, I do like the way you look all splayed out under me," Logan purred, rocking down against him. Remy arched upward, sliding their bodies together. He worked his arm out from between them and grabbed Logan’s ass with both hands, pulling them closer together.

"Like de way you feel."

"Right back atcha," Logan agreed, moving to settle between Remy’s legs. "You feel perfect," he rasped.

"Feel better if you decide to do somethin’," Remy suggested broadly, hooking a leg around Logan’s hip and running his hands over the other man’s back.

"Greedy," Logan decided, sounding rather pleased by the fact. He gave Remy’s chin a quick nip before stretching one arm to snag the lube off the nightstand. A moment later a hastily slicked finger was pressing into Remy while Logan kissed him again.

"Dis ain’t tastin’ me all over," Remy complained without heat as he clamped down on Logan’s finger.

"Hmm, good point. And I’m a man of my word." Pressing the finger deeper, Logan slid downward to explore Remy’s chest, licking and biting every inch.

Remy groaned, one hand tangling in Logan’s thick hair as he felt the contrast of his sharp teeth, soft lips and coarse facial hair move over his skin.

"Hot and spicy, just like Gumbo should be," Logan murmured, turning his head to rub a cheek over one peaked nipple. The move made Remy shudder, and he squirmed against the sheets, his hand fisting against Logan’s broad back.

"’M t’inking you have a gumbo fixation."

"And what’s wrong with that?" Logan wanted to know as he continued his explorations, mouthing the length of Remy’s arm. He paused every so often to blow softly on the moistened flesh, a tiny smile curving his lips at the gooseflesh that rose in his wake.

"Not much I can t’ink of," Remy gasped, his fist bumping slowly against Logan’s back as the other man moved down his free arm.

Logan chuckled, a hand reaching down to stroke Remy’s cock briefly. When he reached Remy’s hand, he pressed a kiss into the palm before slowly sucking one finger into his mouth and giving it the best blowjob of his life.

"Logan..." Remy’s voice was a husky moan as he bucked upwards, his cock rubbing against Logan’s thigh. "More..."

Logan smirked up at him before moving on to the next finger.

"Tryin’ to kill me..."

"Just keepin’ my word," Logan mumbled around the digit in his mouth.

Remy managed to lift his head enough to glare at him, and Logan laughed, distracting Remy with a hand stroking his cock briefly before moving on to the next finger.

"Sadist," Remy grumbled, letting his head fall back to the pillows.

"Connoisseur," Logan corrected, finally finishing with Remy’s hand and beginning to explore a leg which twitched under the slow exploration, muscles pulling taut as Remy held himself still. Logan’s eyes darted up to meet the red-on-black gaze, and he held it as he let Remy feel his teeth. His own cock was rock hard, and he rubbed against the bed briefly.

Remy’s breath left his chest in a rush that was given voice as a moan, and his whole body bucked upward. Need burned in his gaze, and his own teeth closed down on his lower lip before letting it slip through their grip. " _Encore, plus_ ," he gasped, and Logan chuckled throatily before placing another bite below the first in the meaty part of Remy’s thigh.

"Taste good," he said in a raspy purr, dragging his tongue over the "wounds."

"Feel good," Remy sighed, his eyes closing to narrow slits as his hands kneaded the sheets, the wet trail of Logan’s tongue soothing the sting of the bites.

"Mmm, I could make a meal of you, Rem," Logan murmured, sitting back on his heels for a moment to admire the sight of the lean Cajun spread out for him, dark auburn hair tangled against the pillows and sweat glistening as Logan enjoyed him.

"Mmm, jes’ consider Remy yo’ all-nigh’ buffet."

"Sounds perfect to me," Logan said, his voice a deep rumble. "I intend to gorge myself."

"Jes’ remember, gonna get you back."

"I’m looking forward to it," Logan assured him, and Remy sighed, his hands relaxing against the bed.

"Glad to hear it. Now go ahead an’ do wha’ you wan’."

"Like there was any chance of me not doing that," Logan scoffed, continuing his journey down Remy’s leg.

"Well, you’re damn well taking yo’ time about it!" Remy’s words were broken by gasps as Logan bit him again.

"I’m _savoring_ ," Logan corrected, smirking again as he switched his attention to the other leg and began to recreate his torturous journey in reverse.

"Keep it up, an’ yo’ gon’ have cream sauce to go wit’ yo’ savorin’," Remy gasped.

"Then I’d just have to add another course to the meal."

Remy only groaned in response, the muscles of his leg twitching under Logan’s sensual assault. Logan continued until he’d covered every inch of the front of Remy’s body except for his cock and balls, and then he rolled the Cajun onto his belly and started again on his back.

By this point Remy could only whimper and writhe against the sheets, every shift in position rubbing his engorged cock against the material and driving his arousal even higher.

"Mmm, pretty," Logan murmured just before his tongue flicked over Remy’s hole. The younger man whined, and his hips bucked forward and back before his legs splayed open even wider, offering himself up. Logan caught hold of Remy’s hips, holding him still as Logan licked and probed, slowly opening him and savoring the sounds Remy made.

"Logan, please," Remy moaned.

Unable to resist that plea, Logan surged upward, covering Remy’s body briefly as he grabbed for the lube and hastily slicked himself. It was only seconds later that he was pressing against the yielding muscle and slipping inside Remy, the Cajun moaning and struggling to get lax muscles to move to pull his arms and legs under him and push up off the mattress.

"Fuck yeah, that’s good," Logan rasped, pulling Remy up and wrapping an arm around his waist. Remy gurgled out something that might have been an answer and tightened down around him, his head falling back to rest against Logan’s shoulder. One fist tangled in Remy’s hair, holding his head in place as Logan took his mouth, claiming him in every way possible while Remy writhed against him, moving as much as Logan’s grip allowed, one hand rising to close around his cock and jack it in time with Logan’s thrusts.

Logan growled softly every time his hips drove upward, and he drew back from the kiss briefly to catch Remy’s lower lip between his teeth, biting down before soothing the sting with a flick of his tongue.

"Fuck," Remy gasped, his breath gusting into Logan’s mouth. " _Merde_ , Lapin, gonna—can’t..." His whole body tensed as pleasure tore through him, and he came, clenching around Logan’s cock. Logan shuddered through Remy’s spasms, and when they ebbed, pushed the Cajun flat to drive into him hard and fast, again and again until he came as well, Remy’s name falling from his lips in a low, guttural cry.

Some time later, after his brain reengaged, Remy chuckled. "Feel free to lick Remy any time you wan’."

Logan laughed and stroked Remy’s back, having rolled to his back and pulled Remy on top of him. "You might become my favorite snack."

"Dat be a terrible thing," Remy sighed, "migh’ never survive."

"I’ll be sure to feed and water you," Logan snickered.

"Remy ain’ no pet."

Dark eyebrows rose over an amused gaze. "Then why’re you purring as I pet you?"

"Fuck you, Logan," Remy grumbled though there was no heat in his words.

"You can do that after you recover if you want."

"Incorrigible," Remy laughed, kissing Logan’s shoulder. "No’ that I mind."

"Glad to hear it." Logan grinned at him. "Though I think I already had the proof."

"Like you needed it."

"It’s always fun."

Remy chuckled at that. "Dat be life wit’ Remy."

Logan smiled faintly. "It’s certainly never boring."

*** 

"See, Lapin?" Remy laughed as they walked out of a bar and into the sultry heat of the New Orleans night. "Jes’ like takin’ candy from a baby."

Logan shook his head. "I think you enjoy that more than sex."

"Naw," Remy snickered, slinging his arm around Logan’s shoulders, "jes’ about equal though. It jes’ depen’..." His voice died away when he saw a group of men ahead of them, silhouetted under a street light.

Following Remy’s gaze, Logan frowned and put a little space between them, separating them as targets. "Friends of yours?"

"Family," Remy said tersely.

Logan’s eyebrows rose sharply. "None of you look particularly happy about the meeting."

"Remy." The older man at the head of the group stepped forward, his graying brown hair catching the yellowish light. "We’ve reached an accord."

Remy straightened, losing all hint of his easy demeanor. "Wit’ de... others, Papa?"

Catching the hesitation, Logan glanced sharply at his companion, but he remained silent, waiting to find out what was going on.

"Yes, _mon fils_. It is as I warned you."

" _Oui_ ," Remy nodded, sounding resigned. "May I have this one last night?"

The stranger, who apparently was Remy’s father, looked from Remy to Logan and frowned slightly, but after a moment, he nodded. "I did warn you, Remy."

"And I agreed to it. I won’t dishonor the guild, Papa."

" _C’est bien_. Tomorrow then."

The elder Lebeau took a step back and seemed to fade into the shadows, his companions vanishing with him. Logan watched the shadows for a long moment, even his senses barely able to catch a hint of their scent or the sound of their passing. After a moment, he shrugged slightly and returned his attention to Remy.

"Something you want to tell me, Gumbo?"

"Le’s walk, Lapin, an’ Remy tell you a story, okay?" Remy asked.

"I’ve always loved a good story."

They walked along in silence for a time until they reached a quieter portion of the Quarter, and then Remy began to speak. "Remember how I tol’ you I was raised a thief?" At Logan’s nod, he continued, "Dey gave me to de guild when I was born; de white devil dey called me, an’ supposedly I was suppos’ to unite de guilds, de thieves an’ de assassins. Befo’ Stryker caught me, my father was negotiatin’ to arrange a marriage wit’ de daughter o’ de head o’ de assassin guild. Dat fell apart when I vanish, and since I came back, dey been tryin’ to straighten it out again.

"Never thought it would amoun’ to nuthin’; dey don’ trust Remy much, but looks like dey got over der issues... So Remy gonna marry Bella Donna Boudreaux."

Logan stopped in his tracks. "Yer gettin’ married?"

Remy drew in a deep breath and let it out as he turned to look at Logan, his red-on-black eyes unreadable in the darkness. "Known Bella Donna a long time. It’s been... yeah, Remy be gettin’ married."

Logan took a step back. "Ya never thought that might be a good thing ta mention before we fell inta bed?"

"Didn’ t’ink it was gon’ happen. ‘Sides, thought you and I—at de beginnin’ thought it was gon’ be a quick fuck an’ dat’s it."

Logan glared at him for a moment longer before the breath left him in a deep sigh. "Yeah, it was. But it’s not, and that’s why..." He broke off with an unhappy sound, a hand reaching up to stroke Remy’s cheek briefly before falling back to his side. "Damnit, Rem."

"Dat about de size of it," Remy sighed, turning an aborted reach for Logan’s hand into running his hand though his own hair.

Logan looked at him for a long moment before fisting a hand in Remy’s hair and pulling him in for a short but thorough kiss. Then he forced himself to let go and step back, his hands clenched at his sides. "I should get my stuff from your place."

"Logan—" Remy’s voice broke, and he swallowed harshly before nodding. "Yeah, you can stay de night if you like, plenty o’ bedrooms."

A bitter smile twisted Logan’s lips. "Not really a good idea, Remy. I’ll be headin’ out as soon as I pack up."

Remy nodded sharply at that and started walking again, heading back the way they came. "You need anythin’?"

A harsh bark of a laugh rang on the night air. "Nothin’ I can have."

"If der was any other way..." Remy began before shrugging. "It’s been fun, yeah?"

"Yeah. If... Yeah." Logan shoved his hands in his pockets and followed behind Remy.

*** 

"You take care of yo’self," Remy said as he watched Logan zip up his duffle.

"You too," Logan said, turning to face him. "I’ll be pissed if I hafta come back here to avenge you."

"Nothin’ gon’ happen to Remy; everyone love him, remember?" Remy paused for a second then pulled Logan into a hug, slipping something into his pocket before he let go. "Any idea where you headin’?"

"Wherever the road takes me, Rem. Wherever the road takes me."

"An’ knowin’ you it’s gon’ be a hell of a ride."


End file.
